


Itsy Bitsy Spiderboy and his Not-So Secret Girlfriend

by marvmorg



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvmorg/pseuds/marvmorg
Summary: Peter and Cassie are dating. Have been for a while now actually. This is how their relationship was revealed to the various Avengers and their families.





	Itsy Bitsy Spiderboy and his Not-So Secret Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is such a pure ship. This won't be updated regularly, but when ideas strike haha.

Peter blushed. Hard. He had just received a text from his secret girlfriend, and Ned had seen it. 

"Dude! You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Ned, it's super secret that we're together, her dad would kill me!" 

"Who is it?" Peter looked around at the other kids in his physics class. Most of them were working on their own group projects, ignoring the trio of MJ, Ned, and Peter. 

"Ya Peter, who is your secret girl?" MJ piped up, not even looking up from her book. Peter groaned and leaned in closer to his friends. 

"It's Cassie Lang." 

"Dude, isn't that Ant-Man's daughter?" Peter blushed again, giving Ned and MJ the answer. 

"...yes." And with verbal confirmation Ned and MJ burst out laughing. 

"Her dad is gonna go all big and squish you if he ever found out!" 

Peter groaned, ignoring his friends telling him what he already knew. He and Cassie had gotten together 3 months ago, and he had managed to keep it a secret this long. God knows how hard that was, what with his overbearing sorcerer and genius parents. 

\----- 

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Peter yells into the penthouse when the elevator lets him off. 

"In the living room!" Peter drops his bag off on a chair in the kitchen, grabbing one of Bucky's cookies from atop the counter. He makes his way into the living room, almost spitting out his cookie when he sees who is sitting in the living room. The entire Avengers ensemble is chilling in the room, including Shuri, T'Challa, Hope, Scott, Cassie, Thor, and Loki. Wait… Cassie! Peter blushed hard, trying to look anywhere but his cute girlfriend. Cassie was also looking at anyone else but Peter, trying to keep it casual. Little did the couple know but one sorcerer and ant themed man already knew their secret.


End file.
